


Babies have to be easier than saving the world

by Madquinn13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Nothing was scarier to Carmilla than the prospect of being completely responsible for another life. Sure she liked the up sides that came with it and when their friends had babies seeing Laura holding one cause so many aches in her body but the best about other people's babies you could hand them back.When Laura mentioned wanting them to start talking about kids Carmilla decided that yes she was terrified of all the downsides but the upsides outweighed them.Right?Collection of Hollistein and their little family.





	1. Chapter 1

When you save the world the fourth time, you get back something you gave up. Carmilla didn’t know this, but hey who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Laura was thrilled to have her human girlfriend back. (She knew it seemed petty but she wanted to grow old with Carmilla and that wasn’t possible with her as a vampire)

It was after their six year together as a couple that Laura decided she was sick of waiting for Carmilla to make a move so Laura went to an antique store, found rings that were old as dirt and bought one that she thought fit Carmilla’s style. 

When she surprised Carmilla with the proposal the vampire was in shock staring at the ring for what seemed to Laura like hours (it was twenty seconds) before pulling Laura into a deep kiss and much more to follow. It was as they laid on the floor in each other’s arms, fully spent that Laura asked.

“So that was a yes right?”

“It’s a yes Cupcake.”

“Sweet I gotta go tell the world!” Laura had pulled herself up from the floor running off to the computer. 

Carmilla just laughed calling out to Laura to remind her of her current state of undress. 

During their engagement they had save the world for the fourth time. 

This granted Carmilla her human life (apparently even messenger Mattie thought she was an idiot for giving it up to a bunch of ghosts) again so when her and Laura were wed the could truly talk of growing old together.

Married life lasted for two years before the couple had started looking into adoption lawyers. 

Two years later and they were called with a due date for their baby after having been picked by a teen mother.

Carmilla was flipping back and forth from being excited for the upcoming day and being completely terrified about what kind of mother would she be. 

They had painted the nursery with a happy day in the hundred acres woods. Laura’s father coming over to build all the furniture for his future grandchild as well as have high tech baby monitoring systems. 

Laura didn’t think they needed four different cameras in their baby’s room but Carmilla sided with Sherman pointing out the risk of SIDS and other concerns (It took months for Laura to get her to accept that the infant mortality rate had greatly increased since when Carmilla was born). 

Now Laura had a panic stricken Carmilla breathing into a paper bag because she found out that babies can’t get vaccinated right away and that some deadly diseases were returning. 

Carmilla wanted to have an air locked self sufficient bunker built with air filters and gardens to keep the baby healthy. Laura was never letting this happen. She knew that the world could be scary but it wasn’t a good idea to lock their child away from it. 

Carmilla had Sherman on her side and now Laura had to be adampt against her father and wife that the months their baby will not be vaccinated will be fine. 

When Carmilla wasn’t panicking about all the ways a baby could be in danger she worried about her own suitability as a mother. After all she never knew her birth mother and her mother after death, well that was obvious. 

Laura had explained to her that Carmilla was not only capable of love, as proof of their relationship but that she had no doubt that she would be a great mother. 

These fears only increased the closer the due date got and when they were sent a 3D ultrasound picture of their son Laura watched Carmilla freak out because look at how their baby boy was, he was completely perfect. She also didn’t trust herself to take care of this entire life. She trusted Laura and she knew that beyond a doubt Laura would be the best mother any child could ask for, that is one thing that Carmilla always thought about whenever she had doubts about them adopting a baby, no matter her fears and worries she couldn’t deny Laura this desire. 

“We need house rules.” Carmilla a bit more calmed now as she pictured this little bundle of perfect in Laura’s arms (God she was so soft now). “Like no Danny around the baby.” 

“Why can’t Danny be near him?”

“Because she’s a vampire and do you know what blood is the sweetest blood to drink? Babies. Don’t give me that look Laura I wish I didn’t know this too!” Carmilla would never say how she came to find this out and she honestly tried to forget it all together. But after 300 years you do some horrible shit that you regret later. 

“Danny isn’t going to try and drink our baby’s blood.” 

“She isn’t because she’s not getting near him. She has good self control for her age but trust me Laura, this isn’t something we can risk. When he’s older sure. She can see him over skype but that’s the best she’s getting until he’s like seven maybe eight.”

Laura was refusing to respond to these concerns. She knew Danny. Danny would never attack a baby, she wouldn’t attack anyone.

“Is that the only house rule?”

“Until he’s vaccinated and has an immune system that can fight off illnesses, no one is allowed in the house, no one but us and your dad holds him. We need to make sure he’s healthy.”

“Carm if we keep our baby locked up inside and don’t let anyone see him, the nurses who come back for the well baby checks, they’re going to think we’re abusing him or already killed him so that rule can’t happen.”

“Fine we can let the nurses in  **after** they are disinfected.”

“How about if everyone who comes to visit is disinfected? Will you compromise for that?”

“Fine.”

…

It was two in the morning when they got the phone call from a nurse that the birth mother was in labour and if they wished to see their son as soon as he was born to come to the hospital right away.

Laura woke Carmilla and told her to bring the diaper bag and the car seat. Carmilla just laid in bed frozen still. 

“I can’t do this. I can’t take care of a baby Laura look at me! I can barely keep myself alive.”

“Carm it’s too late to change your mind now. You’re just panicking because it’s very real now. Go to the nursery and get the diaper bag, I’ll get the car seat.” When Carmilla moved Laura figured that was it. When she heard the front door open and shut she knew that it was not the end of Carmilla’s panicking. 

Laura grabbed the diaper bag herself, putting that and the car seat into the car she noticed that Carmilla in only her sleep shorts and tank top, was running down the street barefoot. 

Going back inside to get dressed herself Laura also grabbed some clothes for Carmilla to change into before chasing after her wife in the wife. 

“Carm! Carm get in the car!” Laura yelled through the passenger window, the car slowly crawling forward keeping pace with Carmilla’s running. 

“I can’t do this Laura. What if he hates me? What if he finds out all the stuff I did and he hates me?” 

“He isn’t going to hate you Carm. Get in the car. Let’s go get him. We’ll make sure he finds out stuff from us first and explain to him that in those times we didn’t have a choice. We did what we had to. We’ll tell him when he’s older. He’ll understand. Get in the car please.” When Carmilla still didn’t stop her running Laura got out of the car herself and chased down her wife on foot grabbing Carmilla’s arm to keep her still. “Carm look at me. I know you’re scared I am too. That’s how you know you’ll be a good parent. Bad parents don’t worry if they’re bad. They don’t give a shit! That is why they’re bad.” Laura had Carmilla’s face between her hands. “If you truly truly don’t want us to have a child, tell me. Once we pick him up, he’s our son.” Laura watched as Carmilla’s eyes darted around clearly trying to search her mind for the answer. After some time Carmilla just nodded. 

“I do. I really do want him. I’m just so scared.” Carmilla leaned her forehead on Laura’s taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. 

“It’s okay. It’ll be okay. We’ll be bringing him home soon. We’ll be holding him very soon.” Laura reassured her wife. 

“I don’t have shoes.” Carmilla looked down as if only now noticing her state of undress. 

“I know. You went a little crazy there. I brought you some clothes and shoes in the car. Let’s go meet our son.” 

…

The birth mom had asked for them to be brought in to the room so they could be the first ones to hold the baby (if they so choose). They did as they had met the girl a few times already and they were still open to the prospect of her seeing the child a few times a year. 

Both women did not go to see the action zone (and not just because they were grown women she the action zone belonged to a minor) but because what they had seen from tapes (Laura from school and Carmilla from an educational video Laura made her watch to understand how different child birth was now) was more than enough to last a lifetime. 

“One more push sweetie.” The doctor smiled at the teen who was squeezing Laura and Carmilla’s hands very tightly. 

Soon the loud cries of the newborn filled the room. 

“Congratulations on your new baby boy!” The doctor smiled at the teen. “Would you like to hold him?” The question of if anyone was going to be cutting the cord was already discussed that nope he could do it. 

The teen just looked at Carmilla and Laura. 

“Let them hold him. He’s theirs.”

“You sure you don’t want to hold him? We don’t mind.” 

“He’s your son. He was always yours. He’s never been mine.” 

Laura looked at Carmilla and saw the turmoil in her eyes. “You hold him first Carm.” 

With all the people in the room including the teen who was giving them this amazing gift as their son she just nodded and smiled down at the bundle in the nurse’s arm now clean of blood and other fluids. 

“Hi. You are so perfect.” Carmilla smiled down at the baby Laura didn’t think she had ever seen Carmilla this happy, like even when Laura herself came back from the dead she doesn’t think Carmilla smiled like that. The baby boy just opened his eyes slightly his mouth opening slightly. Carmilla knew she could stare down at him for the rest of her life and she would never get sick of it. “I will do anything for you.” She whispered to him. 

“He’s six pounds, seven ounces and fifty centimeters.” The doctor told Laura who was still staring at her wife and son. 

“Would you like the tablet so you can file the birth information now?” The nurse asked holding said tablet in her hand. 

“Yes please.” This was Laura’s chance. Sure her and Carm had discussed baby names and while Carmilla made her promise not to name the baby a number (not her fault that 10 is the best doctor) but they were still not fully agreed on a name. His middle name was Sherman for Laura’s dad, that was a given but his first name was the issue. So Laura decided to ask for forgiveness later and typed in the name of a powerful reporter who was according to some the greatest male reporter in all of comics. So Laura typed in the names and hit the finish button grinning as she looked over at her wife and son. She turned to the doctor. “When will we be able to take Clark home?”

The look on Carmilla’s face when Laura said Clark was priceless. 

…

The only time Carmilla wasn’t sulking about Laura’s stunt was when she was looking at Clark. She still didn’t know what was wrong the names she picked. Edgar, great name of a great writer, or the name Renè, or Friedrich but no apparently she didn’t get to honor the great philosophers she loved, no Laura had to give their son the name of a comic book character. She was totally reading him her philosophy books for bedtime stories now. 

“I don’t know why you’re cranky, Clark was in the top five of names with both agreed on.” Laura rolled her eyes. Her father wasn’t on her side either thinking that she should have come to a complete agreement with her wife on the name of their son. “You can pick a name from the agreed top five for the next one.”

Carmilla who had been the most terrified of being a mother was also the best at the tasks. She always got Clark to calm down almost instantly, she never had an issue with him feeding and to everyone’s shock, she was great at diaper duty. 

Laura while not useless, spent a lot of time cuddling with Clark and reading him stories trying to work on his development milestones (like tummy time). When it was time for Laura to go back to work (there was rumors of a fishpeople cult a few towns over) she wasn’t worried about the well being of Clark but she really didn’t want to leave him.

“Mommy is going to go to work and find some big bad that she’ll expose.” Carmilla explained to Clark. She never referred to herself as anything because she just didn’t know what to do. She had referred to her own mother as mother which just seemed too formal for this period in time, Maman, or Mama or any various similar brought up too many horrible memories so she just never called herself anything to Clark. Laura hadn’t seem to notice or if she did she never commented on it. “It sucks that Mommy won’t be chilling with us all day but someone has to do some work around here. Unless you want to go to the work house?” When two week old Clark didn’t of course answer Carmilla took it as a no. “Yeah I thought you wouldn’t like that idea.” 

Usually when Laura had something like this to investigate Carmilla would simply go with her but of course chasing after a cult was no place for an infant so Laura would go alone, well not alone she had Kursh and Mel joining her but she would be Carmillaless. 

Most of Clark’s clothes consisted of either nerdy outfits (bought by Laura), fancy and  _ dark _ clothes as bought by Carm or what Sherman referred to as normal baby clothes bought by him.

Carmilla did enjoy dressing Clark in various suits and tuxedos because honestly what was cuter than a baby in a 5 piece suit? 

Laura had finished packing her gear and took Clark from Carmilla’s arms holding the infant tight to her. 

“Mommy is going to be back really really soon okay? Then she’ll spend weeks home with you editing all her footage. I’ll talk to you every night okay?” When the infant just blew spit bubble Laura covered him in kisses saying I love you during each one. Laura reluctantly passed him back to Carmilla before pulling her down for a deep kiss. “Text me with updates please.”

“You better keep me posted and let Mel put herself in danger, you have a child now to come home too. No more risking your neck.”

“I know I’ll be safe. I’m the one who keeps the saving the world Carm. If you haven’t noticed.” Laura teased. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

…

Carmilla had Clark in a cute little Poe onesie that had a picture of a black cat. Clark didn’t seem to care at all what he was wearing but he was more than happy to lie down with Carmilla and watch Hitchcock movies. He happily sucked away on his pacifier cuddling into his mommy. 

Carmilla took a quick little video of them showing Laura what they were up to. Laura didn’t instantly call to scold her for exposing their son to a horror movie so Carmilla was positive she was busy with work and didn’t see it yet. 

She was almost asleep when there was a knock on their front door. Carmilla picking up Clark carefully and depositing him in his crib before checking the front door camera (she might have gotten a lot more paranoid since becoming human). She didn’t know who the woman was but she didn’t look like a serial killer or baby snatcher but she was in scrubs and a name badge.

Carmilla answered the door. 

“Mrs. Hollis?” The woman asked. 

“Yes.”

“I’m Janet, a public health nurse. Just here to check how everything is with Clark.”

Carmilla knew this was a thing (it did make sense) but she still wasn’t fond of the idea of some stranger going through her home to judge her parenting skills. 

“He can’t be vaccinated yet, have you been around unvaccinated kids recently?” 

“I have as none of the other newborns are vaccinated. I can assure though after each visit I thoroughly make sure to disinfect myself.” 

“You wore those clothes for the other visits?” 

“No. I change my scrubs each visit.” 

“Okay.” Carmilla opened the door wide enough for the nurse to come in. “Clark is asleep in his crib.”

“Is your wife home?”

“No she’s out of town for work. She’s an investigative journalist.”

“And you?”

“Housewife and stay at home mom. I’ve published some academic papers on philosophy but that’s more of a hobby.”

“Does your wife still make those mockumentaries? I love the one where you pretend to be a vampire.”

“No, that was just a university thing she did.” Carmilla laughed.

“Was your mother really the dean or was that just for the videos?” 

“My mom was really the dean of our university. Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? Water?”

“Tea please. How has Clark been sleeping?” 

“Great. He’s sleep for two or three hours before he wants another feeding. He hasn’t been fussy or anything he’s perfect.”

“When you put him down, do you put him on his back or chest?” 

“Back but in the papers I’ve been reading it seems like every few years the position changes. Isn’t he at risk of choking on spit up if he’s on his back?” 

“It’s a very small risk.”

“But it’s still a risk.”

“And when he is on his chest, he is at risk of smothering.” The nurse brought up. “So when you put him down make sure it’s on his back.” 

Carmilla just nodded. Carmilla couldn’t help but think of how she could probably kill the nurse and dispose of the body without even waking Clark. 

…

Carmilla was finding out how overwhelming taking care of babies could be when you truly are alone. 

Clark must have been upset at Laura’s working because ever since the visit from the nurse mere hours after Laura had left, he had started to cry and hours later hadn’t stopped. 

She had put Clark in his bouncy seat, which usually put him to sleep as it vibrated and played lullabies. 

Clark didn’t care. He hated the seat now. He hated everything. He cried nonstop. He didn’t want his pacifier, he didn’t want anything but to cry non stop. 

It was only four in the afternoon, the pair had only been alone for eight hours with Clark and he already was sick of her. 

“I don’t know what you want baby. You won’t eat, I just changed you, you don’t stop if I hold you. What do you want?” Carmilla looked at the screeching infant waiting for him to tell her what she did wrong. 

Before Carmilla could attempt to beg or bribe him there was a knock on the apartment door and the sound of the electronic lock unlocking. 

“It’s just me. Laura figured you might like some help.” Sherman Hollis entered the home smiling at down at his grandson. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong. I tried everything.” Carmilla was more than thankful for the help from her father in law the idea of calling him herself had never crossed her mind. 

“He’s probably just fussy. You haven’t done anything wrong. When Laura was born, she never stopped crying for four months. We brought her to doctors and everything terrified that something was very wrong. You know what the doctor told us was wrong?”

“What?”

“She’s a baby. All they know how to do at this age is cry. Have you been out of the house since bringing him home?” 

“No. We needed diapers and formula but Laura went out to buy it. Besides, he doesn’t have his vaccines and I don’t want to risk exposing him to some deadly virus.”

“Carmilla, go out. I’ll stay here with Clark, you go get a coffee, go shopping, see a movie. Anything to get out of the house, trust me it will help.”

“But he hasn’t been alone with anyone besides Laura or I.” 

“Carmilla this is going to help. I promise.” 

Sherman watched as Carmilla thought about it before sighing. 

“Fine. But only for an hour.”

“Okay.” 

…

When Laura came home (fishpeople cult was real and killing innocent people from the street) she found Carmilla asleep on the couch with a sleeping Clark on her chest. Laura snapped a pic because this was totally going to be her new wall paper. She moved to pick Clark up and put him safely in his crib when Carmilla woke up. 

“Hey it’s just me Carm, I’m just going to put him in his crib.”

“‘Kay.” Carmilla now free of the baby on her chest, rolled over to bury herself deeper into the couch. 

Clark didn’t wake up when he put in his crib or when Laura covered his face in wet kisses. 

She returned to the living room where Carmilla laid and knelt down next to her. 

“I’m sorry it was a few more days than expected.” 

“Did you get ‘em?”

“Yeah, lot of people are going to be safe now. Come on, let’s go to bed while Clark is still asleep.” 

“Thank you for calling your Dad to come over. He was a big help. Clark really didn’t like you not being here.”

“I heard. I think next time something comes up that means I need to leave for days at a time, we’ll just send Danny and Mel. They can handle it.”

“You’re not giving up your career.” 

“I’m not but I am being safer about it. I don’t want to be gone for that long. Not while he’s still so small. Maybe when he’s in college...”

“We are doing heavy research into any college he wants to go to.”

“Of course we are. I’m not letting him go to one run by an evil God.”

“No, you just want him to watch Psycho with you.”

“Hey Norman Bates was a good son to his mother. I don’t think we should discourage that.” 


	2. Carmilla vs. Halloween

Carmilla was not one for the holidays. She would constantly suggest turning off all the lights, blocking the windows to prevent people from knowing they were home and instead of answering the door to trick or treaters, and watch horror movies in the dark. 

Valentine’s Day, while Carmilla kept mumbling about how useless and stupid it is, she would also go over the top with gifts and dinner plans to the point where Laura wouldn’t be surpirsed if this was actually Carmilla’s favorite holiday. Even if the broody brunette would never admit it. Thanksgiving was a holiday where they went to Laura’s father’s house, stuff their faces and fall asleep on the couch so Carmilla didn’t complain too much. Christmas...christmas was when Carmilla was the worst. If Laura played her cards very carefully she might get Carmilla to watch a holiday movie but otherwise she was lucky to get Carmilla to stay in contact for more than a single message every five hours. 

She knew with Christmas it was rough because that was one time a year when no matter what she would always meet up with Mattie and now it was just a reminder that her sister was gone. 

So Laura (being somewhat responsible for Mattie’s death) never pushed Carmilla to break her Christmas routine of hiding and moping. Sure it took until Carmilla was completely wasted for her to have a mini break down and explain her issues with Christmas but Laura understood. If her aunts or uncles asked why Carmilla was never at the family Christmas dinner Laura just said she was a jehovah witness. They didn’t need to know that Carmilla was either at a high end hotel or a flea bag motel getting drunk thinking about times when she used to massacre people for fun with her sister. 

That was before they adopted their son. 

Laura was expecting Carm to be her usual self when it came time for their son’s first Halloween, she didn’t even buy candy to give out or anything.

Laura who had been surprised at how well Carmilla had embraced the role of stay at home mom, came home from a long day of tracking down different leads for a possible werewolf den in High Park. 

She wasn’t surprised to see no one in the living room but when she entered the kitchen she saw Carmilla, dressed in what could only be called sexy pirate wench as it had a black and red bandana tied over her head, an eye patch over Carmilla’s left eye, two red and black ribbons? Ruffles? Around Carmilla’s forearms, a black with red ribbon corset dressed which was tattered at the end and barely met Carmilla’s mid-thigh. Fishnet stockings and knee high high heel black leather strapped boots. 

In her arms was cute little pirate baby Clark wearing a ruffled puffy shirt, brown vest and black and red stripped pants with a far too big captain hat on his head. 

“What ever happened to just ignoring everyone and watching horror movies?” Laura asked loving the new costume on her wife.

“That’s fine when we were just a couple but we’re a family now. Clark needs all the normal family life staples and we are going to make sure he has them, so that means normal holiday celebrations.” 

“So does this mean I get to spend a Christmas with my wife?” 

“Yeah. We’re gonna do all the holiday crap. Stockings, flamboyant tree, turkeys, whatever they do on family value shows.” Carmilla didn’t seem to be excited at the idea of holiday celebrations but nevertheless had it planned. “I know you’ve wanted us to spend a lot more holidays together…” 

“But you need time to yourself because holidays are hard on you and remind you of the people you lost. It’s okay I understand I told you, your well being is more important for me.” 

“We have a costume for you too. Well two, not sure which one you’d rather.” 

“Yeah? What are my options?” Laura happily took Clark from Carmilla peppering his face with kisses making him giggle. 

“We have sexy pirate queen.” 

“Sexy pirate queen?” 

“Yeah, I mean captain isn’t enough for you.”

“True. What’s my other option?” 

“British Naval Commander tasked with bringing in the naughty pirates.” 

“Bringing in naughty pirates?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do we have chunky shackles?” 

“Yes, I bought a pair.”

“Well I gotta pick the commander costume.” She grinned. 

“On Halloween, after we put Clark down we can have some fun these outfits.” 

“Oh yeah? You had this planned didn’t you?” 

“Well we have had a bit of a dry spell.” 

“It’s been like three weeks, which considering we have a five month old, is not that bad at all.”

“Yeah but we used to have like it like twice a day.” Carmilla pouted. 

“I know sweetie but Clark is worth it.” 

“I never said he wasn’t. I also bought him a four piece suit in like 3 different colors and sizes.” 

“Why?”

“Because he needs nice clothes for fancy dinner parties.” 

“Carm we never have fancy dinner parties, the last time we had dinner with anyone but just us, LaF, Perry, Danny, you and I were all in pjs. Why would we have fancy dinner parties?”

“Because that’s how you get into the best of the best schools Laura. We need to start having fancy dinner parties so Clark gets in a good pre-school, donations only work so far we need connections.”

“Fine. I’ll set the PVR to record Come Dine with Me. But We need to use the shackles a few times in November.”

“We can use them weekly.”

…

Clark absolutely hated Halloween. 

He didn’t go trick or treating since he was too young for the candy and Carmilla told Laura she wasn’t allowed to go door to door with a cranky sleepy infant begging for candy. 

After around an hour of non stop crying from all the people knocking on the apartment door (why the fuck did Carmilla think this whole thing was a good idea), some comments from parents with their children about how inapproiatly dressed Carmilla was (she was wearing underwear this time).

Finally around nine the trick or treaters had stopped and Clark after his bottle had calmed down enough to be rocked to sleep by Carmilla as Laura tidied the toys that were scattered around the living room. Laura now finished getting all things touched or sucked on by their son out of the way (nothing was more of a mood killer than a toy that hours early was in your son’s mouth digging in your back as your wife straddled you). 

Laura quickly adjusted her costume making sure her hat was on proper and that her sword and pistol were in their respective holders. No use trying to hold a pirate wench at sword point if you didn’t have your sword.

“He’s finally down.” Carmilla entered the living room with a smile. 

“Well shiver me timbers you dirty pirate wench.” 

“Wench?” Carmilla raised the eyebrow not half covered by her eye patch. 

“Oh yeah, wench.” Laura grinned holding up her sword. “Now surrender or be taken by force.” 

“Never.” Carmilla pulled out her own sword. After a short mock fight Laura had managed to knock the plastic sword out of her hand. 

Laura had Carmilla pinned to the floor, plastic sword at Carm’s throat. 

“You’re mine now wench.” 

“Whatever will I do? I’m so completely helpless.” Carmilla even gave a mock swoon. Laura pulled out the chunky plastic shackles. She pulled Carm’s arms over her head putting the shackles over each wrist. 

“Time for your punishment wench.” 

…

When Clark woke up at six in the morning as usual his mothers were not at all prepared. 

Carmilla still had one arm cuffed to the bed, since after they moved from the living room to the bedroom Laura had swapped the plastic cuffs with their regular leather ones. 

Laura was still finding it hard to open her eyes let alone keep them open. 

Carmilla was trying to stretch enough to uncuff herself but they usually locked the cuffs to add to the fun of Carm not being able to let herself out. 

“Laura, you gotta get Clark or let me out.” Carmilla was using her leg to try and nudge Laura awake.

“Clark! Go back to sleep baby let mommy have five more minutes sleep!” Laura yelled out which only resulted in her getting a kick from Carmilla. 

“Go get him Laura!” 

“Last time I cuff you to the bed.” Laura muttered getting up grabbing her house robe off the wall. 

“Don’t make threats you know you can’t follow through with Cupcake.” Carmilla shot back. 

Laura just rolled her eyes at her wife before going to go check on Clark. 


	3. Sleepy Days

Clark was happily sucking on the corner of his blanket while cuddled into Laura’s arms. Carmilla was in the kitchen getting his bottle ready. 

“So any big plans for today? Anything work related?” Carm asked carrying the bottle into the living room. 

“I’m still all yours for the next two days uninterrupted. Kirsch is checking out some rumors. Why you and Clark have some plans? Any play dates?”

“No play dates no mommy and me groups or mommy and me yoga.”   
“I should already know when those classes are shouldn’t I?” Laura did feel guilty that she wasn’t home with Clark every day and she wished she didn’t have too, but some days she spent all day investigating for her work so she didn’t even see her family, she would come to Clark in his crib out cold and Carmilla asleep on the couch having tried to stay up and wait for her. 

It sucked being a working mother.

“It’s okay. I know it’s hard to remember everything that’s why I have to write it on that white board calendar.”

“Oh the calendar you said was stupid and only good for little doodles?” 

“Yup that’s the one.” Carmilla hated when she had to admit she was wrong because Laura never let her forget it. Clark had abandoned his blanket in favor of his bottle. “I was thinking we could have a nice day in? Watch some movies just spend time as a family?” 

“Nice quiet and peaceful day in huh? Seems like it’s been forever since we had that. Can we introduce Clark to the tenth doctor now? Or do you only want him to watch Hitchcock?” 

“I mean he’d be awesome but no, he’s allowed to watch your stuff too. At least until he’s old enough to understand more than just the pretty colors.” Carmilla figured at this young age, the most important thing for him was lights and colors and shapes. It didn’t matter if it was birds attacking Tippi or if it was some terrible British show, not until he could understand what was happening in the shows, then it was strict age appropriate stuff only. 

“You are so giving you know that? I am so glad I can share my favorite show with my son.” Clark done with his bottle started to instead see how much of Laura’s hair he could fit in his fists and how hard he could pull. “Oh, baby, no no, no pulling sweetie.” Laura was trying to get her hair back but Clark was not letting it go. “Carm, help.” 

Carmilla just reached down and grabbed the light up toy keys from the floor and dangled them in front of Clark who happily reached for them instead. 

“The only thing you can do is distract him. He’s like you, once he gets an idea in his head he won’t let it go.” Carmilla explained.

“Or like you. You are just as stubborn.” 

“Never said I wasn’t.” 

…

Clark was on the floor playing on his play mat that made noise or light up when he hit it. 

Close by on the couch Laura was lying down with Carmilla cuddled into her chest. Laura had gotten her way and Doctor Who was playing on the tv. 

“I’m telling you right now, if this is the episode that we lose Rose Tyler, I am turning this off.” Carmilla warned looking up at Laura through her lashes. 

“I know you don’t like it past her.” 

“She’s the best.” 

“You didn’t even give the others a chance.” 

“I gave Donna a chance.” 

“You wouldn’t go past one episode with her.”

“I couldn’t. We are surrounded by enough gingers.”

“Surrounded?” 

“Yeah surrounded. You gave Perry and LaF each a key to our house.” 

“I told them it was for emergencies only.” 

“Which LaF thinks means any time they’re in the neighbourhood.” 

“They like coming by to see Clark. Can you blame them he’s perfection.”

“I know he is but I would like to have a say in who has access to my home whenever they want. I suggested your dad should have one because that makes sense but honestly that’s it. That is all that should have a key.”

“Perry, LaF, Mel and Kirsch are all family too Carm. Same with Danny but I know why you don’t want her to have a key.” 

“Yeah I don’t trust Lawrence not to kill Clark. I know it would be an accident but still.”

“She still doesn’t have perfect control.” Laura agreed. She started the second season of Doctor Who and frowned when during the opening credits Clark went from being perfectly happy to completely miserable. He had grown more upset than he had before. Laura paused the show and moved to go comfort him but was surprised when as soon as the show stopped so did his crying. Carmilla took the remote from Laura and hit play again. Once again the show resumed as did Clark’s cries. Carmilla repeated it three times each with the same result, if the show was on he cried, if it was off he was perfect. 

“Laura…” Carmilla cautiously started. 

“Don’t you dare.” 

“I think he doesn’t like Doctor Who babe.”

“You did this didn’t you?” 

“No I didn’t do this. How would I even do this?” 

“When I’m at work you play this show and pinch him.” 

“You think I pinch our son?” 

“I think you are desperate to have someone to side with you in the struggle against good television.” 

Carmilla just rolled her eyes before reaching down to scoop up Clark. “It’s okay baby, Mommy is just a little bit crazy. Do you want to watch Rear Window again?”

“He cries at Doctor Who but he watches Hitchcock with no issue?”

“Yeah.” Carmilla shrugged. “He has great taste.”

“I’ll go get started on lunch.” Laura gave Carmilla a gentle push to try and get her off her. 

“Yeah? Where are you going to order from?” Carm did sit up adjusting Clark in her arms before settling into the other side of the couch. 

“I was going to cook.”

“You don’t cook.” 

“I was going to put on a pizza.” 

“That’s not cooking.” 

“Hey it counts as cooking in this house. Now do you want the Candian classic or the Mac and Cheese one?” 

“Candian classic.” Carmilla would never understand how mac and cheese pizza became a thing. 

…

“Hehehe that tickles.” The high pitched voice from large plastic caterpillar giggled. Clark smiled and hit another button. 

“B, buh, B.” The toy spoke again. Clark just smiled over the toy at Carmilla. Laura was behind him ready to steady him if he fell back. 

“Clark which one is the C? Can you hit C?” Laura asked watching his chubby little hands run over the buttons. He paused slightly before smashing his chubby fist against the buttons. 

“J, juh, J.” The toy spoke. Clark looked up at Laura waiting for her approval. 

“He is such a little genius.” Carm cooed smiling down at Clark. “I was going to ask him to hit J.” 

“No you weren’t you keep trying to make it say bad words.”

“Yeah but it won’t. It just keeps giggling.” 

…

“Carm he won’t stop crying.” Laura whined bouncing Clark in her arms trying to soothe him. “I know, I know I promise you a peaceful night where you can just have a bubble bath with wine and candles and read and not disturb you but he won’t stop.” Laura leaned against the doorframe to their bathroom. 

“Have you tried giving him his pacifier?” 

“Yeah he kept spitting it out or pulling it out.”

“Does he need to be changed?” 

“...he doesn’t smell.” 

“The front of his diapers have pictures that show up when they’re wet. Check to see if there are pictures.” Carm hadn’t looked up from her book but she heard Laura shuffle him around and check the front of his diaper. 

“There are little fire trucks.”

“Then he needs to be changed.” Carmilla listened as Laura took Clark to his room and smiled when she heard the crying turn to little whimpers. 

“Fuck! Carm he peed on me!” Laura screamed. 

“Just finish changing him and then put him in his crib so you can clean up!” Carmilla didn’t know how Laura went the six months so far without getting peed on while changing Clark. It was gross sure but after the third time you started to spot the warning signs. 

“He’s still crying!”

“Maybe it’s because you’re yelling?” Carmilla muttered to herself not at all surprised when Laura entered the bathroom again. 

“Why is he still crying? Carm?”

“Give him his last bottle, he’ll drink it in his crib. Turn on the baby monitor go wash your face or wherever he peed on you and if you can get him settled you can join me in here Creampuff.”

“That’ll get him to stop crying?” 

“Yes, oh and it’s suppose to get chilly tonight so put him in one of his fleece sleepers since we can’t give him blankets in chase he wraps it around his neck.” 

“I should already know to do this stuff shouldn’t I? I mean it’s been six months and I am just as clueless as the day we brought him home.” Laura asked heading over to the sink and filling it up with soapy water so she could wash her face. 

“You haven’t had to spend a lot of time taking care of him alone. It’s okay. You’ll get all the tricks down soon. Plus I’m the one who met with the public health nurses. They gave me tips.” 

“Am I working too much? Missing too much with Clark?” Laura had finished scrubbing her face, neck and was now on her arms. 

“You are helping so many people with your work Laura, he’s not going to remember this stuff.” 

“But he’s growing up so fast.”

“I know. I know baby he is growing too fast. Go put him to bed okay? Then come join me and we can discuss this. Maybe you can take some time off, stick to work you can do from home like research.”

“So bottle, fleece sleeper, no blankets is there anything else?” 

“Nope. Hurry up Laura the bath is getting cold.” 

…

Laura woke up in a freezing cold tub, Carmilla asleep on her chest. The candles had burnt down fully and were now out. 

“Carm, wake up we fell asleep.” Laura shook her hard. 

“M’cold.” Carm muttered. 

“That’s because the water is freezing. We gotta get up or we’ll get sick.” Laura was already getting herself up out of the tub and trying to pull Carm out with her. “Come on, use your legs.” 

It took some maneuvering but Laura finally got Carm out of the tub and wrapped in a towel. 

“Go sit on the bed I’ll go check on Clark. Do I need to do anything special?” 

“Take the empty bottle and give him his pacifier, it has to be the blue one, that’s his sleeping one he’ll wake up crying if its a different one.” 

“He can tell if his pacifier is a different color when he’s asleep?” 

“He’s neurotic. He gets that from you. I mean you won’t drink coffee unless it’s in your nerd mug.”

“Having a favorite mug is perfectly normal.” Laura shot back leaving Carm to go check on Clark. 

Clark had drank his bottle which was great, however he had rolled over from his back to his stomach and was sucking on his tiny fist. 

Laura grabbed the bottle out of his crib and placed the blue pacifier in his little mouth. She smiled as he slowly sucked on it. 

“Sweet dreams baby.” Laura rubbed his back gently and bent down to give him a kiss. 


	4. Work Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura hates how much time her work takes from her family.

Laura hated her schedule lately. It was nonstop work, she would get home after midnight if she was lucky to get home at all and she had to leave at six. She was surviving on coffee mostly. Carm would try and stay up to wait for Laura but more often than not she would end up falling asleep on the couch. 

Clark was sleeping through the night now so she barely saw him. If it wasn’t for the video calls before bedtime and at other times throughout the day she would never see him awake. 

Today was going to be different. She had already called Mel and said that she was staying home and doing some work from her laptop but she hadn’t spent any time face to face with her son in a week and last she checked Carmilla didn’t marry Laura so she could be a single mother. 

So when Laura heard Clark start to stir in his crib she didn’t hesitate to go pick him up. 

“It’s okay baby, mommy is here. Mommy is finally here.” Laura reassured him as she picked him up trying to hold back the tears when he just smiled up at her grabbing onto her tank top. “I know. I missed you too. Now, let’s get you changed then we’ll grab a bottle and have a cuddle with Momma. Okay?” Clark babbled his answer and nodded his head. Laura bent down and grabbed the stuffie out of his crib, when he was distracted playing with that he didn’t try and play the game of can I pee on mommy’s face. Everyone kept telling her that he wasn’t old enough to be able to command his urine but she was positive he did it on purpose because he would laugh as he did it. She laid him down on the change table undoing the snaps on his onesie. “Now, you play with your stuffie. Just focus on that Clark.” 

She stressed quickly getting a new diaper out before she even attempted to change his diaper. 

Her distraction idea worked and soon he was in his new diaper being carried into the kitchen. 

“See Momma never gets to sleep in because you like to make sure she’s up before 6. Which in fairness lately I’ve been out of the house at 5 which doesn’t help her sleep. But I talked to Auntie Mel, and Uncle Kirsch and they are going to be letting Mommy stay home.”

Laura carried him off to the kitchen Clark babbling away. 

“Is that what you dreamt about?”

“Laura? You’re still here, how early is it?” Carmilla asked having just emerged from their bedroom yawning and squinting. 

“Its a bit after 6. I’m not going to work today. Go back to sleep, I’m getting Clark his bottle and then we are joining you in bed, we’re going to have a lazy day where we stay in pjs and order take out.” Laura closed the distance between her and Carm to give her a small kiss. “I’m taking care of everything.”

“Did the story break yesterday?”

“Nope but it’s just a waiting game now so I told Kirsch and Mel to handle it so I can stay home and remind you, you’re not a single mother.” 

“Laura, I never felt like a single mother. I know when you aren’t here you’re at work saving lives. It’s fine.” 

“No it isn’t. I make you take care of our son. I can count how many times I have changed Clark.”

“And we agreed when we started talking about kids that I was more than happy to stay home and take care of them. We talked this out. I told you it’s fine. I know how much you love your work. It’s your passion.”

“Family is more important. You and Clark are more important. I didn’t gamble my life for work.” 

“But you did. If it wasn’t for your work we wouldn’t be together. We wouldn’t have met. Besides, unlike the useless puppets on the major networks you actually help people. Go feed him we can put on one of those baking shows you love, I’ll grab some of those fluffy throws we have a dozen of. If you wanna take care of him all day go for it. You can see why I nap as much as he does.” She smiled before giving Laura their first proper kiss since the email asking for Laura’s help. “No matter what is going on, will we always be waiting for you here Cupcake. But I know we both really enjoy having you here don’t we Clark?” Clark smiled and continued to babble away. He didn’t reach out for Carm which surprised Laura because she always felt like she was a stranger to Clark. 

Soon Laura and Clark were joining Carm in bed surrounded by fluffy comfy blankets. Carmilla had even turned on The Great British Bake Off for Laura. Laura had built a little pillow barrier for Clark to ensure that nothing bad could come from rolling (either from him or them) and Laura was glad to feel Carm wrap her legs around her own and press her cold feet to her legs. 

…

Laura wasn’t sure when she fell asleep but she didn’t recognise any of the bakers. It was a new series. 

She looked over to see Clark wide awake just smiling at her while sucking away on his pacifier. 

“Hey buddy. You nap at all?” Laura asked reaching out to rub his chubby little belly. She looked over him and the pillow barrier to see Carm still out cold on her stomach. Laura stretched out looking for her phone. She was just going to check the time. She was going to ignore any emails, or messages, or missed calls. 

Even all the eight of them from Mel and Kirsch each marked URGENT and ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE HOLLIS. 

Nothing was more urgent than Clark. 

Maybe a glance wouldn’t hurt. Just a quick message of family day.

_ Hollis, _

_ Story is getting ready to break. Rumors are surfacing that Jameson is ready and willing to talk. Get your ass here now!  _

Fuck.

No it didn’t matter.

It didn’t matter.

“Cupcake call them.” Carmilla wasn’t even looking at Laura but she knew what Laura was thinking. “After the story breaks you can take weeks off. It’s not like you’ll miss anything. All he does is sleep and poop. He’s not talking yet, he isn’t walking. You’ll be here for those moments. I know you will. He knows you will.” 

“I said no matter what I was taking care of him.” 

“If someone else makes Jameson go public what is the worst case?”

“Worst case is one of the jackals get to him first and ruins his life to the point where he kills himself and others.”

“And if you get to him first?”

“I set him up with our support network. Not use him for more fear mongering.”

“Sounds like you don’t have a choice then.”

“I do have a choice and I am staying here with my family.”

“Laura don’t be stupid. Mel is too threatening and Kirsch is too...gullible. You’re the only one who can do it. It’s fine. We’ll all be fine. If you stay home and something happens to him you’ll never forgive yourself.”

“We can’t save them all.” 

“Bullshit. You’re Laura Fucking Hollis. You literally saved an entire campus. You are Ms. Save Them All. If you’re going to miss anything its these years he won’t remember. Come on, finish off this story, take a few weeks off for good and I’ll make you whatever recipes you want from those Mary Berry cookbooks you bought.”

“Fine but during those weeks when I’m off I am going to be taking care of him. It’ll be a vacation for you.”

“Sounds great. Now go save the world.” 

…

Laura had called Carm to give her an update on when she might be able to get home. 

Carm had changed Clark out of his pjs into some jeans, undershirt, t-shirt and button up. She had him in his little black chuck taylors. 

God she loved how Clark looked in his little outfits. She was always worried about if he was warm enough, too warm. He couldn’t tell her what he needed yet and it was stressful. 

“Blow mommy a kiss Clark.” Carm held up the phone to get a video of him so she could send it to Laura. He smiled up at the phone and blew a kiss pressing both hands to his lips. He was standing on his two feet babbling away until he reached for his pacifier clipped to his shirt and stuffing it in his mouth. 

Carm sent off the video tossing her phone on the end table. 

There was a sharp knock on the front door before Sheldon came in. 

“Knock knock.” He called out. Clark lit up and started looking around searching for his grandfather. 

“We’re in the rec room!” Carmilla called out before kneeling down by Clark, pulling over the milk crate filled with blocks. 

“Laura called. Explained what she attempted to do today so she asked if I could stop by with some goodies to help make up for it to you. I don’t get the joke in the candles scented as  _ Vampire Blood _ .” 

“It’s a scent that I think is stupid and ridiculously named and Laura loves how annoyed the name makes me. So instead of flowers, we give each other candles with stupid names.” 

“Sounds about right for Laura.” 

“I also have a box of Count Chocula and gummy fangs...it’s all vampire jokes.”

“Yeah Laura’s sense of humor has a lot to be desired but for some reason I still love her. We both do don’t we?” Carmilla turned to look at Clark who grinned up at his grandfather arms reaching out towards him. Standing on his shaky unbalanced legs. He took one step, then another, and another. Carmilla was in shock, Clark wasn’t much of a crawler, if he wanted to get around he scooted. He never really tried to take steps before. 

It was his next foot that did him in. He was too shaky and then he fell back on his bum. Carmilla wanted to make sure he was okay, to rush to him, but she also was worried that if she raced to him and made a fuss about it he would be upset, but she stayed back and let him see that he was okay he would be fine. 

“No! No! No no no no.” Clark screamed at himself smacking his legs. He looked so upset with his body for letting him down. 

“Holy fuck.” Carm breathed. Of course her little genius would walk and say his first word together. 

“That...that was his first…”

“Yup.” Carmilla covered her mouth with her hand completely shattered. Laura was going to kill her. Of course the day she practically begged Laura to go to work was the day Clark did everything.

“Hey it’s okay Clark. You did really good.” Sherman explained with a smile kneeling down to be eye level with him. 

“Yeah buddy you were amazing. So proud. I think someone is going to be getting a special treat.” 

…

Laura came home exhausted. If Kirsch didn’t drive her from the station she never would be awake enough to do it herself. 

She was surprised to see that Carm wasn’t on the couch, that when Laura said it’ll be around 3 in the morning when I come home Carm knew it was too late to try and stay up for. 

Laura stripped down to her bra and underwear slipping on one of Carm’s t shirts that was tossed on the floor before slipping into the bed. 

“Tried to wait up, couldn’t keep my eyes open.” Carm explained immediately moving to cuddle into Laura. 

“It’s okay. Thanks for the videos. Clark is such a cutie. There is nothing more for us to do now with the story that can’t be done from here.” 

“Good. You can wake up with Clark in a few hours.” 

“Can’t wait. I’ll even make you breakfast. I miss anything exciting?”

“Yeah. He stacked a tower of blocks, and we knocked it down. He built it again, knocked it down again while laughing.” 

“We should get a betting pool on the go for his first word. I just hope it isn’t some variation of fuck because you love that one.”

“I know to watch my mouth around him.” 


End file.
